If One Could Travel Time
by Pandora404
Summary: Thranduil notices that his youngest son is growing up, while he and his wife are learning to cope with an empty nest.To their great suprise they find that even grown children still need their parents sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's. **

**This is chapter one of, I don't know how many but please ****READ and REVIEW****!**

**

* * *

**

Thranduil walked over to the large chair of his and Mirineth's sitting room and shuffled it over looking for his lost boot, he needed to find it. His escort for the towns settlement was leaving in a few hours. Mirineth and their three sons were coming with him because his wife's extended family lived in this particular settlement, and was looking forward to a visit. He walked into the bedroom and opened the closet pushing aside its occupants finding no trace of his boot. He spit out a dwarvish curse when he accidently knocked down an old wooden box breaking it open.

Thranduil shook off his frustration and lifted the broken box and as he did so several objects fell out clacking onto the floor. Thranduil stared dumbly at the three small objects and kneeled down slowly taking them into his hands. His face lit with a small smile and he lowered himself into a chair.

He placed two aside and held a fading chipped whistle in his hands remembering the day his son had gotten the toy.

* * *

The elfling untied the package with eager little fingers, tossing the string aside. Thranduil sat in a chair watching while Mirineth sat on the floor next to the excited elfling, smiling at his eagerness. Thranduil's breath caught at how beautiful she was, Mirineth never looked happier then when with her family.

The elfling tried to undo the complex paper box that the gift was in, but struggled. Mirineth smiled and took the box gently from him and pulled at the tab realising the catch. The paper opened in a uniquely beautiful design. The child's eyes lit up and he reached out his hand for his present.

He pulled out a colourful whistle and Thranduil suppressed a groan. He was going to skin his other son for giving his already noisy brother a whistle. The child brought the whistle to his lips and blew hard.

A high shrieking sound filled the royal families living quarters. Royals and servants alike covered their ears from the sound. Even Mirineth herself looked a little sheepish about the toy now. They child squealed in delight and took off running down the hall, blasting his new toy.

"Valar, I'm going to kill our son." Thranduil groaned, Mirineth laughed.

"Which one?" Thranduil rose and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Both."

* * *

Thranduil smiled at the memory, he had never had the heart to take away the whistle and eventually the child had given it up, but Thranduil could still hear the ringing in his ears occasionally.

He placed the whistle down and picked up a little cloth squirrel. Its stuffing was protruding out in many places and was missing one button eye. Another memory quickly flashed in Thranduil's mind which made his heart grow warm.

* * *

Thranduil sighed as he walked out of his office. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to a quiet meal with his family. Thranduil looked inside his and his wife's rooms but didn't find his wife or son there.

He started down the hallway to the nursery and heard the soft childish voice of his son. He opened the door to the nursery and found the elfling sitting on his bed next to Aleliloth- his caretaker. Aleliloth was knitting a multicoloured blanket- probably for her new granddaughter- and the elfling was playing obediently with a little toy squirrel, making it jump up and down Aleliloth's skirt.

The elfling looked up at his father's entrance and gave a cry of glee. "Ada!" The child leaped down from the bed and flew into his father's arms. "Ada, look!" He said holding out the stuffed squirrel.

"Very nice, ion nin. Did Aleliloth make that for you?" The elfling nodded and smiled at his caretaker. "Where is nana?" Thranduil asked.

Aleliloth who had risen when Thranduil entered spoke up. "The Queen went to greet the new family who just moved here from a settlement." Thranduil frowned. His people had recently of late been forced to move closer to the stronghold for adequate protection, especially families with children.

Mirineth herself had come from a settlement and knew how hard the transition was. Thranduil turned back to Aleliloth. "Thank you, I can watch him now. Bid Aleliloth farewell, young one." The elfling in his arm smiled and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his caretaker's cheek.

"Farewell, Aleliloth." The elfling said politely. She smiled and gently caressed his cheek and bowed to Thranduil. The two of them watched her depart and then the young one leaned his head on Thranduil's shoulder. "I love my squirrel." The elfling sighed. Thranduil smiled and looked at his sleepy baby.

"How about a nap?" Thranduil asked. When he got no answer he looked down and saw his son's eyes half closed in elven sleep. Thranduil walked over to a rocking chair and settled. Sometimes life was incredibly sweet.

* * *

Thranduil picked up the last object on the table and examined the wooden sword. Thranduil had often mourned the fact that his son's had never had the choice but to become warriors, but it was their duty.

His son had been so excited about the toy he had pestered the family considerably.

* * *

The elfling jabbed and parried at the pillow in the family sitting room. Thranduil thought that Mirineth would have a conniption if she saw the youngest member of the royal family desecrating her pillow. Thranduil on the other hand just let the little one have his fun. Mirineth had said on more than one occasion that he spoiled their son.

The little one spun round and stabbed again at the pillow but accidently caught one of the ties on his shoes sending him sprawling to the floor. Thranduil gasped and flew over to where his son sat on the floor. He ripped the elfling up from the floor. "Ion nin are you alright!" The little one brought his gaze up and a tear slid down his face. Thranduil almost wept at the sorry sight. "Where are you hurt?" He said frantically.

"I'm not hurt, ada." The child sobbed. Thranduil frowned in confusion.

"Then what's the matter my heart?" The child brought his blue eyes to his fathers.

"I'll never be good with sword." The child mourned.

Thranduil almost laughed at his child's eagerness to be perfect, so much like Thranduil. He brought the child closer to him. "I'm sure you'll be very deadly with a sword one day, ion nin."

"Really?" He asked

"Really."

* * *

The door to the room opened and a servant hesitantly pocked his head in the door.

"You family awaits you, My Lord." Thranduil nodded and decided to settle on his worn riding boots for the trip. At the last moment he grabbed the three toys, and smiled wickedly. It was time for some good old fashion parent embarrassment.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Which Brother do you think elfling 1, 2 and 3 are/is? **


	2. Chapter 2

**All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's.**

**This is Chapter 2. Legolas is about 15, so just at the beginning of his novice training.**

**Important Note****: This is set right before "The King's Son's" **

**

* * *

**

Thranduil walked down the steps towards his waiting escort. They all bowed as he mounted his stead. Thranduil signalled for them to start their journey and in one swift movement the company began moving in a steady pace into the forest. Thranduil turned to his three sons and was glad to see Lasanden up and about. After the capture Lasanden had taken some time to return to normal. Thranduil wanted to put a smile on his son's face. He turned and spoke sharply to them, trying to suppress a smile.

"Boys," He said. "how could you have forgotten your most important possessions!" The three brothers exchanged looks, wondering what their father was talking about. Mirineth too had a sceptical face, while the guards around them listened intently.

Thranduil was enjoying himself thoroughly. "Lasland, how will you scare off orcs without your whistle?" With that Thranduil tossed the toy whistle at Lasland who caught it and even through his dark complexion blushed furiously, A few warriors around him laughed and patted Lasland on the shoulder.

Legolas and Lasanden also laughed. "I remember when I gave you that." Lasanden said. "I also remember when you blasted it right next to my ear and I had to threaten to sell you to dwarves to make you stop. You were such an imp." Lasanden finished using Lasland's old nickname, Legolas laughed even harder at that.

Thranduil reached into his cloak once more and drew out the next toy. "Legolas, I found your valiant protector, Squirrel." Legolas' face looked horrified as he caught the toy and quickly stuffed it in his saddle bag, hiding it from view, even though almost everyone was already laughing.

Thranduil took out the last toy and threw the wooden sword to Lasanden. "I don't know how you could have forgotten your own weapon, ion nin." None of the warriors laughed, they were far too scared of Lasanden, but Legolas and Lasland were almost hysterical.

"I told you!" Lasland gasped in-between laughs. "He was born a warrior!" Lasanden threw the toy sword at his brother but Lasland's quick reflexes caught it before it hit him.

Thranduil smiled and observed his work. Lasland's blush was fading but still definitely there, Lasanden and Legolas was a different matter entirely. They had inherited Thranduil's fair colouring; he could clearly see their flushed faces underneath the fair skin.

* * *

Presais and Hectoron watched as their mother and father ran through the house tidying it spotless. "What's all the fuss?" Hectoron said as their mother gestured for the siblings to help. "Aunt Mirineth is just coming to visit?" Presais turned to her brother in exasperation.

"Aunt Mirineth is married to the King, you idiot!" She said. "What do you think would happen if the king, queen and three princes arrived at our house to find it a mess?" Hectoron frowned and threw a pillow at his older sister. She caught it and placed it on a chair.

"What wrong with seeing cousin Lasanden, Lasland and Legolas, they were friendly enough last time." His father laughed.

"Last time the whole family visited you were just a sprite and so was Legolas for that matter. Presais" He said turning to his daughter. "could you go fetch some water from the river?" Presais looked in the looking glass, her hair was still a mess and she was wearing her gardening gown. She sighed. "Of course Adar." Hinnan smiled at her daughter,

"You look beautiful." She said. Presais smiled and grabbed the bucket on her way out the door. She waved to her various relatives and neighbours on her way to the river. Dusk had just set and it gave a beautiful golden colour to the forest.

She kneeled down, filled the bucket, cherishing the feel of the cool water on her hands. Presais rose and turned back in the direction of her cottage, colliding with something that made her fall sprawling to the ground.

Strong hands caught her before she hit the ground and pulled her back up. She craned her neck to see the face of her rescuer and to her great happiness Lasanden stared back at her, though he looked different.

His once beautiful long hair was cut short and pulled back, she then recalled when her family had received the letter that Lasanden had been captured by wild men.

Presais was only a few years younger than Lasanden and on the family's occasional visits to the stronghold they had played together. The once familiar face looked tired and strained. She threw her arms around him and he hesitantly returned the hug.

She froze when she heard slight chuckles from behind them. She released her cousin and turned to see the whole settlement and a host of warriors watching them. She flushed a deep read and Lasanden laughed. "It's good to see you too, cousin."

* * *

**Please Review! If you want to see who I think Lasanden looks after the capture, use this link, and this is does not have to be your version of him it's just what I see. Tell me what you think.**

/pictures/?page=9

**Reviews**

_**CharlotteBurke**__: I can see why you think Legolas is the third elfling. He is majorly influenced by his elder brothers on becoming a warrior even though the family tries to shelter him as much as possible. Thanks for reviewing and make sure you check out the" picture" of Lasanden. _

_**Caelhir: **__Thranduil is such a hard A** father. I loved writing that line and it also gave the readers a hint on which elfling it was. All the flashbacks have a hint on which elfling is which. You got Lasland right. LOL He would torture the whole family with a whistle. As elflings Legolas and Lasanden are very similar. Make sure you check out the picture _

_**Princess Arimae**__: YES! You're right! The order is Lasland, Legolas and Lasanden. What gave it away? Make sure you check out the picture. _

_**Aranel Mereneth**__: Ha Ha you definitely know Lasanden__ Yes Legolas is around 14, 15, my age and believe me parents can easily embarrass teens. How did you like Thranduil bugging his kids? My favourite part was when none of the warriors laughed at Lasanden. He's so intimidating. What so you think of the picture, cause I know you're a fan of Lasanden._

_**Raynagh**__: OMG you said that so matter-of-a-factly, I loved it. You were like "I like the story and P.S. LASLAND, LEGOLAS and LASANDEN." you're the best. _

_**so cute (): **__Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad you're exited about a new story. Check out the picture of Lasanden aka Alexander Skarsgard. _


	3. Chapter 3

**All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

There was a feast that night in celebration of the king's arrival. Over the next two days other settlement leaders would arrive and the meeting would start but for now they were enjoying spending time with their family.

Presais suppressed another sigh as her friends once again started ogling her cousins. Earlier she had been sitting with her family, aunt, uncle and cousins but everyone's eyes had seemed to bore into her so she had had to excuse herself.

Presais didn't know what was worse being looked at by the whole settlement or listening to her friends ramble on. She straightened and suddenly realised that her friends had stopped talking and were looking up in apparent awe. Presais laughed.

"What? No more admiring the handsome princes!" She asked laughing and her friends stared back at her horrified. Someone cleared their throat and she whipped her head around to see Lasanden standing with his arm extended towards her.

"Walk with me cousin." He offered. She smiled and took his arm, and the two of them disappeared into the trees. Presais could feel everyone's eyes on her back as they walked farther and farther down the wooded path.

"How do you stand it?" She asked at length. "Everyone watching you all the time." He shrugged and looked to the star filled sky.

"I'm used to it, I suppose." Presais noticed yet again how tired her cousin looked and recalled how little he had eaten; and did look much thinner.

"Let sit for a moment, I'm tired." She lied; it was really for Lasanden's benefit. Lasanden nodded and they sat themselves under a large willow, its long tentacle like branches encircling them in a familiar warmth. She leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her when she shivered slightly.

"I've missed you Presais." He said. "I wish things could be the way they were. We used to have no worries playing in these woods so long ago." She turned and looked into his eyes and could read the pain there.

"Lasanden, you know I love you and I can see that you're suffering. Won't you let me help you?" He took a deep breath.

"Nothing happened that you need trouble yourself with." He finally said. Presais was not going to give up easy though.

"Lasanden you're strong and noble, but incredibly stubborn! For Valar sake let us help you, your mother is worried sick not to mention your father." Lasanden stared back dumbly at her she had certainly never spoken to him that way before. He opened his mouth to speak when a low growl erupted out of the darkness.

They both rose and Lasanden drew his sword pushing Presais behind him. Their eyes widened as sets of red eyes glowed in the darkness right in front of them pacing back and forth, back and forth. Presais clung to Lasanden trembling with fear. "What are they?" She whispered, her voice shaking like a fall leaf in the wind.

Lasanden's voice remained steady, though out of Presais' view his hand was shaking. "Wargs."

* * *

Mirineth settled back in her seat when she saw Lasanden and Presais disappear into the forest. She had every faith that her niece would help Lasanden. She turned to Hinnan. "Sister, your daughter has inherited out family's smarts and good looks." Hinnan smiled.

"Indeed so have your sons." Mirineth smiled she was more than happy to be here with her family, knowing they were safe. Thranduil, Legolas and Lasland also seemed to being enjoying themselves. Legolas sat with the other youths of the settlement and Hectoron laughing and joking. Lasland was dancing with a very pretty maiden while Thranduil conversed with the various people.

Suddenly Mirineth noticed a warrior come bounding into the feast directly towards Thranduil, panting in hast. The gathered elves felt silent as the warrior bowed hastily to the king. "My Lord, there is a large pack of Wargs is heading this way." There was a unanimous gasp and everyone was suddenly in an uproar. Parents frantically grabbed their children; husbands grabbed wives and there was screaming everywhere. Thranduil's strong voice broke through the chaos. "Silence!" Immediately all elves stood still and turned to him. "Everyone get into your homes and lock the doors and shutters." He turned back to the warrior. "How many are in the pack?"

"By the number of tracks we estimated about forty." Someone other than Mirineth couldn't have noticed it but she definitely saw the slight loss of colour in Thranduil's face.

Before Thranduil could start giving orders the large beasts came bounding into the clearing. It was chaos. Mirineth ran to Legolas who seemed frozen with fear and pulled him away and towards her sister's cottage. Mirineth watched in horror as one of the creatures started stalking towards the two of them gradually getting faster and faster.

She pushed Legolas behind her and grabbed the youngster's knife ready to give her life in order to save her baby. She drew back her hand to throw the knife when Lasland jumped in-between the fierce beast and his family.

Lasland circled the beast his faced masked in something Mirineth had never seen before, hate, hate for the being that was threatening his family. Lasland swerved to the side driving his sword deep into the animal's side. It gave a choked shriek before it slumping to the ground.

He turned to his little brother and mother and motioned for them to get into the house. Mirineth started for the cottage when out of the corner of her eye she saw the figure of the Warg rising again. "Lasland!" She screamed. Her son turned, but too late and the animal dug its claws into Lasland ripping his flesh. He let out a strangled cry and slumped to the ground. Mirineth screamed and flung herself on top of Lasland protecting him from the creature, waiting for the pain that... didn't come.

She looked up and saw Legolas holding Lasland's sword which was streaked with fresh blood and next to him was the dead form of the Warg. Thranduil appeared next to them and gasped when he saw the motionless Lasland. "Mirineth we need to get Lasland inside." Thranduil gathered his son into his arms and took off towards the house. Legolas took hold of his mother's hand apparently over his earlier fear.

A sudden thought struck Mirineth and she spun around heading out towards the forest. "Naneth! What are you doing!" Legolas said pulling her back.

"Lasanden." Was all his mother said.

"We don't have time naneth! We need to get to the house!" Reluctantly Mirineth agreed even thougth it felt like tearing her heart out. The two of them took off running in the direction of the cottage. Mirineth's feet ran automatically one in front of the other as she took in the disorder. There were Wargs everywhere, warriors fought them bravely but even through their valour there were at least several bodies littering the ground.

After what seemed like an age they arrived at the cottage and closed the door shut behind them. A Warg immediately slammed against the door trying to get to the helpless elves inside. Mirineth ignored it and ran past her frantic sister and her family into the bedroom where she found Thranduil trying to stop Lasland's bleeding.

Legolas ran in after her and when he saw Lasland ran to his side with Mirineth in tow. Mirineth stroked Lasland's clammy face murmuring words of comfort. Thranduil turned to Mirineth. "Get Lasanden in here I need his help with stitching this wound." Mirineth finally let her tears fall and looked into her husband's eyes.

"He's not here." She said. Thranduil seemed to trip for a moment before dropping to his knees.

"Then Valar protect him." He prayed, his voice a mere whisper.

* * *

**Please Review! Poor Lasland and Lasanden I feel bad. **

**Review Reply:**

**_Caelhir_**_: Ya it was fun to humiliate the princes a bit I loved how none of the warriors laughed at Lasanden. I really like to take those new directions in stories. Do you guys like different perspectives? _

**_Princess Arimae_**_: Thanks for the tip on posting links on my profile. YES! You are the first person to like Lasland, congratulations! I think you should have some sort of special rights to Lasland, how about the right to be just as messy as him? :P A few people have asked me this and I am definitely going to write Lasanden's capture story. It'll be cool. YA! You liked the pictures__J I love that guy I think he's the perfect Lasanden and I'm in the process of trying to find a picture of Lasland. Maybe you could send me one seeing as you have exclusive rights. _

**_AbSim7_**_: Whatever Abby :P _

**_CharlotteBurke_**_: I did create Legolas' brothers Tolkien never really goes into detail about Legolas' family. _


End file.
